Music In my Box
by Whocares1814
Summary: Moving to a different place was perfect. Meeting someone there who made me feel completely happy beyond words was even more. I just wish he would quit stalling... Where Roxas falls in love with a toy maker and the sound of a music box that kept them together. Akuroku and some Soriku.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sundry Hills was the perfect place to move in, peaceful, quiet town with good folks, a perfect prestigious school with no status quotes, and quiet sunsets at the beach, bustling markets, serene parks. It was far from the old place we used to live in. Mom and Dad were happy to finally move and get away from all those spray painted walls, deafening car horns, lousy neighbors and_…the ultimate reason … homophobes … the bullying kind. _It didn't used to be like that move was initially to protect me, my twin brother and our younger sister from those good for nothing bastards who suddenly showed up after me and my brother turned 15 and unintentionally got out. Mom and Dad took it well enough… but others didn't. They had this nasty habit of hanging around outside our house at first and taunt us whenever we go out, but the line was crossed when they actually threw a brick and smashed our window. Mom called 911, Dad knocked them all out with a baseball bat and bug spray... it was awesome.

"haaah! We're finally here!" mom exclaimed, as she stretched and breathed in fresh, non-toxic, smoke-free air. She was on the 2nd flr balcony, checking out our new home. It was pretty big. Dad picked a good place. The town beach was a long drive but you could see it because the house was placed pretty high on a hill with several other fancy looking houses beside our own. We already met some of our neighbors and gave us a nice, warm welcome. How mom and dad had afforded this place was beyond me.

It was a long day. The movers just left so all we had to do was unpack.

"isn't this amazing Cloud? Oh look! You can see the beach from here! It's wonderful!"

"yeah, it is. Roxas! Sora! get your things unpacked first. Your school starts on Monday."

"Yes, dad!" Dad shook his head as Sora and I ran out to the backyard instead. It was spacious. There was a tool shed at the far back corner and on the other side, a basketball ring. Perfect.

"hey Rox, where's Nami?"

"In her new room. I think she's putting up her drawings." As I said that I got out our basket ball from one of the many boxes that we needed to be unpacking first but…

"care for a little one on one, bro?" I started dribbling. Sora smiled. Ok, so I was a little competitive when it comes to this. So what?

"bring it on, _Roxy_" Sora is too and gah, I _hated_ that name.

"oh your gonna regret that"

We started playing till a little before sundown, sitting on the porch and panting. I beat Sora by two points. _Hah!_ Sweat was dripping off our hair and back. Shirts covered in dirt and sweat. It was hot but the feeling of adrenaline and heart pumping fast was the best.

"haah. Next time I'm definitely gonna win"

"stop calling me Roxy then maybe I'll let you"

Sora pouted that cute pout that he used most often –which didn't work on me because I can pout like that too- and was about to make a comeback when we heard the doorbell ring. It was probably one of our new neighbors. A lot of them have been coming and going today. _Hehe. Friendliest town I've ever been._ Then mom called us.

"oh my! Your already here! Kids! Come greet our guest!"

We scrambled to get up and tried to fix our messy look…. well… we _tried_. We walked to the foyer, dad and Namine were already there, and saw them talking. Mom and dad was smiling and talking to a man with long silver hair. "kids, meet Mr. Sephiroth Yamanaka and his son. He's the one who offered this place and…" Mom paused and gestured to Dad "he's your dad's close college friend!" The tall, hugely respected looking man smiled and bowed at us and Sora and I automatically did the same.

When we looked up Mom, Dad and Uncle Seph –_can I call him that?-_ resumed to happily talking with each other. Namine was talking to someone smaller… a son? _Oh yeah right, he brought his son along. _Then she noticed us and smiled. "Sora, Roxas. This is Riku. He's studying at the same school as us and they live just a few blocks from here" Namine gestured to Riku and he nodded, smiling at us and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you guys" _Wow… he's handsome. Hmm… I wonder if… _

"Sure. Its nice to meet you too. I'm Roxas" I took his hand and shook it and I thought Sora was gonna do the same when Riku pulled his attention to my other half but Sora's face was dazed and was that… drool? _Haha. I knew it._

"Uhmm. And you're….?"

"ah.. I-Im Sora. N-nice to meet you" Sora held out his hand shyly. _Oh._ I smirked and I think I saw Namine did as well.

Riku smiled and shook Sora's hand "so it's Sora. cute name. it means sky, right?" Sora blushed and Riku's smile got wider. _Awwwe. My brother gots a crush. _Namine giggled.

"Y-yeah. Thanks. Y-yours means land, right? What a coincidence"

"Yeah it does. Hey, do you like video games?"

"do I?! I lIVE them!"

Namine and I glanced at each other with knowing looks. Sora and Riku talked non-stop about video games. I tell yah the two suddenly looked like they were in another world. At some time, we all moved to the dining room. Sora and I went upstairs and took a mini shower before dinner. I've never seen him move so fast before in my life, like all the cookies in the kitchen were gonna disappear if he didn't move like Flash. Mom served spaghetti and meatballs. Namine and I brought out the plates and silverware from the boxes and set them up.

During dinner, Riku told a lot about himself, courtesy of a very enthusiastic brown hedgehog that bombarded him with questions. It was fun watching Sora like this, listening to Riku and talking to him like it was the only thing to do in the world. Riku as well. He didn't look like he minded. I couldn't help but get a little envious though. _Sora found someone… _

I didn't think the adults noticed. They were too engrossed with their own conversation unless that knowing smile Mom suddenly directed at Sora one time counted. Dinner ended with a thank you from Mr. Sephiroth. _I'll leave 'Uncle Seph' to Sora_.

Riku's dad went on ahead. Before Riku was about to walk out the door, he asked if Sora wanted to exchange phone numbers. Of course, Sora all but said Yes and they quickly pushed buttons then waved and finally said goodnight. After the front door was closed Namine and I again shared knowing glances and dragged Sora back upstairs to our still-unpacked-room and dumped him on his bed. _Oh this is going to be good._

"Sora you flirt! Haha! You totally like Riku!" He blushed, tried to explain and deny that very obvious fact. Namine and I kept teasing him when he's phone suddenly vibrated.

**Gnight Sor. See you at school. **

**Say good night to Namine and Roxas for me too. **

**and thanks for dinner :)**

**Riku**

I've never seen Sora look redder than a radish.

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

I had this habit of waking up before everyone else. For some people, morning was evil that separated you from the pleasure of sleeping in on a perfect Sunday. Well… that's what Sora thinks anyway. I was out on the balcony, already in my sneakers, jogging pants and sweat shirt, looking at the view. If Sundry looked amazing at night, then it looked incredible at dawn. The sun was only starting to rise bathing the blue sky with an array of majestic colors. Sora was still as dead as a log on his bed. We unpacked most of the boxes last night before going to bed.

I went out and started my jog. A few neighbors were already awake, getting the paper, and I bid them good morning. They smiled and returned the gesture. It was only a quarter before 7 when I ran into town and switched between jogging and strolling, smiling to myself as I took in the sight of the open shops sometimes looking through the glass windows as I walked by. The bakery, barber shop, clothing store, meat shop, hardware this part of the town had everything. I wasn't planning on buying anything so I didn't bring any money. I was about to head to the park I saw yesterday on the way here but one shop caught my attention.

It was an old looking shop, with an antique sign hanging above the front door. "_Carillon de vento".. what is that? Spanish? _The shop looked liked it was made out of wood and there were a variety of antique toys spread out on the bottom of the display window from wooden toy boats to the classic stuffed dolls. There were also Coo coo clocks hanging on the sides. _Don't think Gepetto works there, does he? _I laughed to myself and finally decided to take a closer look. The closed sign was still up on the old foggy glass door. _Huh… shame… but it won't hurt to take a peak though. _I took a peak through the door but it was dark inside. I couldn't see anything so I took a step towards the display window instead and paused when I saw something shining.

It was a music box, a small one, beside the toy boat. I leaned close, propping both my hands on my knees and took in the details. It was made of both metal and wood and it looked really beautiful…_handcrafted…_the keyhole was on the right side of the box. The designs on the metal plate above the wooden paneling was intricate, complex and was stained with different colors… it was stunning. _Hmm… how much is it? Wish there was a tag price…_

I didn't know how long I stared at it when I quickly looked up and my heart jumped, surprised. The backdrop of the display suddenly flipped up and revealed …_green… acid green _in equally surprised was a guy… a really tall guy… He had fiery red hair that was slicked back in spikes. He looked young, not much older than Riku. He was wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt under a drab brown apron and dark pants. He still had his arm up, holding the backdrop, showing some of his physique. He was skinny but… _tall!... and his eyes.. oh God…I've never seen a color like that…._ At the back of my mind I knew I was staring but I couldn't keep my eyes away from hypnotizing green.

The trance was broken when he blinked and then… suddenly smiled. I melted, sighed, my eyes drooping without my consent and I mentally slapped myself. _Wh-what … agh… stop staring at him!_ I blinked then blushed as I darted my eyes somewhere else, anywhere but those eyes. _So much for first impressions… nice going Rox. _A sudden tap at the glass made me slowly look up, hoping my blush would fucking die down. I'm not a girl for pete's sake! The guy was pointing at the door. _OPEN_. _When the hell did he flip the sign over?_...

I looked back at the red head and he was still sporting the same heart melting smile then he moved, taking a few steps towards the door and opened it. He peeked out and spoke. "hey there. You wanna come in? it's open" _oh man …_ that was the most wonderful sound I've ever heard.

I stood upright and, for the second time, mentally slapped myself to keep from swooning. "uh.. I.." I coughed, my voice wasn't working well. "um.. n-no I was just.. looking around and um… I saw this" I pointed at the music box. My palms were sweating. I was nervous. _Ugh…_

"oh.. that?" he quickly went back inside, reaching over the display, grabbed the item and went back out. He hesitantly took a step towards me and held the music box out and my heart skipped several beats. "do uh… do you want it?"

The sight embedded itself in my memory at how adorable it looked and knew that slapping myself now wouldn't erase what answers ran through my head. _how 'bout you instead. Your phone number would be nice…_ "huh? Wh-what?" _ugh! Stupid! Pay attention!_

He coughed and repeated "I said do you want it…. I um … I can give it to you if you want. You don't have to pay for it" he looked nervous and… is that a blush I see?... _oh he's so cute_

I smiled and slowly took the item from his hands and bolts of electricity shot out from where we touched. I felt weak kneed. It was ridiculous! I don't even know his name! "um… so… why are you giving this to me? isn't this for sale? It looks really expensive." I held the small item close, suddenly afraid of letting it go. It was suddenly something precious. I was happy and I felt incredibly warm and a huge smile was threatening to come out.

The gorgeous man fidgeted and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well actually I made that… and it's been out on display for a long time but um you looked like you wanted it so… um…" he shifted and a faint trace of pink was coming back to his face.. _Oh God.. can he be anymore cute?..._

"You made this? Oh wow! You're good!" I looked the item over once again, amazed, and returned my attention back up at the blushing red head "sooo do I get to repay you?" my smile widened, suddenly feeling playful.

His eyes widened and he stammered. "n-no. that's not necessary.. I uh…um.. I think I need to get back inside"

I frowned. He was beginning to take a step back. _Oh no you don't. _"well can I at least know your name?" I gave him my warmest smile and I saw him melt a little. _Yes._ "it's um.. Axel…Axel Erhens"

"Axel" I tested his name on my lips and it felt extremely right calling it out. "I'm Roxas … Roxas Strife. I just moved here from Priceburg" He smiled and held out his hand and I shook it and the electrifying touch heightened.

"Nice to meet you" he let go of my hand and I already missed the warmth. "I gotta go.. um.. get back inside"

He retreated and opened the door but before he got inside, green eyes glanced back at blue.

"I'll uh.. see you around?" for a second he looked hopeful and I smiled, nodding and I waved at him.

He grinned and waved back before disappearing into the shop.

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

1st day of class. What every student would give to be at the top of the food chain and grow popularity for the whole school year on this day. Not here though.

This place was different.

Of course we ran into some bully named Seifer and his possy. Just our luck of having our lockers right next to the self proclaimed prefect of the school. But it was better than having the entire student body snide you for your sexuality…especially if it was someone who was once close to you. _Its better here… much better._

"hey!" I snapped out of my thoughts at the feminine whispered voice beside me and turned my head.

The girl giggled and I was bit stunned at how much she looked like our sister Namine who was at a different class than Sora and I.

"You were spacing out there. I'm Xion. nice to meet you" The black haired girl smiled and gestured at her front. "this is Kairi, my twin sister."

The girl in front of her was already turned and was smiling at me and gave me a small wave. She had red hair that reminded me of Axel's. _Oh man… _I couldn't stop thinking about him ever since yesterday when I almost skipped home, not caring if my big goofy grin looked idiotic. I was just so happy.

I waved back at Kairi and said hi.

"Is that your brother behind you?" Kairi pointed behind me to a busy texting Sora with his tongue out in concentration.

"Uh yeah, we're twins." I took a finger and pointed between me and my –still texting- brother.

"oh wow! two twins in one class room." Kairi and Xion gave each other a high five and simultaneously spoke. "did you guys just move here?" _Oh creepy…_

"uh yeah. from Priceburg"

That made them pause for a sec as their eyes drew a little wide. "oooh.. uh so why'd you guys move?" Xion hesitated a bit at the question and I saw Kairi's eyebrows drew a bit close. I smiled. _so they knew the whole sitch there eh?..._

"well you know… PRICEBURG" I shrugged. "it's not exactly a very promising environment for kids and teenagers these days… well… if your hoping for career on making name plates for half of your life."

The two girls looked at each other and then glanced back at me. "I knew it!" Xion said. "We lived there too, about five years ago" Kairi explained.

"oh really?" I looked back and Sora was listening as well. I smirked. _Finally finished texting your boyfriend huh?_

"yeah! And for the same reason as well" Xion shrugged. "Dad didn't like the atmosphere anyways. It was good place, before it started to change."

The four of us started talking. We got to know each other and started laughing when Xion asked who Sora's textmate was and he went pink. They were pleasantly surprised when they found out that we knew who Riku was and invited us to eat lunch together with him and a bunch of other friends. By the time Sora and I knew it, they were asking about our sexuality -although respectfully- and smiled when we said we were both gays. "don't worry…" Kairi smiled mischievously at Sora. "Riku's bisexual and a bunch of other students here are gay as well."

Xion and I laughed so hard at Sora's expression.

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

"You're last names are Erhens?!"

" yeah!"

I couldn't believe my luck. I was planning on heading to that antique toy store after school but I couldn't get an excuse handy.

During lunch, we met a few more of Kairi and Xion's friends. Pence, Hayner and Olette, including Riku. He was a year above us. Sora took the liberty of sitting on the far end of the table and shoving me at the middle when he spotted Riku heading for our table just so he can inexplicably sit beside him and from then on they were inseparable again. What was funny was, during our introductions, we found out that the gay friend Kairi and Xion was talking about was Hayner and that he's been crushing on Seifer… SEIFER! Sora and I gave him a dumbstruck face at first but then started teasing him and laughing our asses off when he made a very futile effort on denying everything.

Kairi and Xion were stunned at first when they saw Nami as I invited her to sit down on our table but then they both squeeled and proclaimed her as their 'long lost sister'. Namine just giggled. She didn't look that much younger anyways. We were only one year older than her.

So as proposed by Kairi. She invited us to drop by their house. She wanted their brother to meet Namine. Shock him a bit at how much they looked like triplets. Sora 'unfortunately' couldn't go. He and Riku had other plans. _Pfft… more like a date_

That's when we stopped in front of the toy store.

"You guys never told me…"

"uh well we didn't think it mattered." Xion tipped her head to the side and opened the old glass door and led us inside.

The interior was definitely what I expected. The shop was fairly big. It had wooden floor boards and paneling, a variety of stuffed toys and windup toys on one side and antique clocks hanging on the other. The cash register was at the far back with wooden stairs beside it leading up to a second floor. _Oh so they live there._ On one side, beside the display window was a wooden door. I couldn't help but think Pinocchio was going to come out any second now with Jiminy on his shoulder but then my heart skipped a beat when Kairi called out a name.

"Axel! We have a surprise for you! Come out!" she knocked gently on the wooden door when..

_CRASH!_

The sound of something like metal fell and we couldn't help but cringe.

Kairi hurriedly opened the door and went in and her voice sounded reproachful.

"what the?... Axel!"

"ahehe…."

I heard that wonderful voice again from the other room and got a little worried. "what happened?" Xion took a peek inside not leaving where Namine and I were.

"Axel, forgot to use the pot holder again"

"Hey, I was gonna use it… it just slipped my mind."

"yeah right. anyway. Look at this!" Xion unexpectedly grabbed Namine and led her to the other room, showing her off to Axel. There was a pause and then I chuckled at his suddenly staggered voice.

"Whoa… you're… uh… I'm pretty sure I only had two sisters" Kairi and Xion laughed and I'm pretty sure Namine did as well.

"Her name's Namine and.. oh yeah! And this is her brother!" _uh oh… _I quickly fixed myself and checked before Kairi went out, grabbed my arm and pulled me in the other room. _Oh.. this part's the workshop._

"Axel, this is Roxas, guys meet our brother." Kairi giggled "don't worry, he's not as dumb as he looks."

My breath caught. I couldn't help but smile at Axel's appearance. He still had his brown apron on but he was wearing a black shirt underneath and denim pants. His hair was tied up and he had… oil smears all over. _don't think dirty thoughts,_ _don't think dirty thoughts!_

"uh.. hi" I unintentionally gave him a shy smile and looked up at those bright green eyes. _oh shit.. don't blush._

"ah... you're… here…" His eyes were wide and dazed as he slowly lifted his index finger. His eyes widened a little more and he suddenly grew conscious and blushing at his appearance. After what seemed like a minute, Xion asked.

"Uhh.. do you guys know each other?" she pointed between me and Axel, confusion on her face. "uh yeah! I um met him yesterday morning when he was opening up"

"oh" Xion quickly looked at Kairi then both at Axel then back at me and their eyes grew suddenly wide. "Oooh! So you're-"

" Ah! Ah!" Axel made a panicky face and held both hands up trying to stop Xion from finishing. "duh uhh… w-why don't you guys go up stairs. I'll make you guys something to eat." Kairi smirked. "sure! Roxas can help you out!"

"Uh what?" _I was gonna do what?_

"c'mon Nami! You like to draw, right? Xion's got sketch books up at her room. let's go!"

And just like that we were left alone… _oh god.. I can't breathe. _It felt like ages before I took a glance at Axel and he was fidgeting. I think I was too. I opened my mouth to try and say thanks for yesterday when I looked down and saw an L shaped rod at the floor. I bent down to try and pick it up and place it on the table. "ah! Wait! That's hot!" A hand suddenly grabbed mine before I could touch the metal bar and I looked up. It was a miracle I didn't faint. Green eyes. _Close… too close.. oh please come closer._

My please was short lived when he broke eye contact and let go of my hand gently. He grabbed a pair of tongs and lifted the rod and placed it at a furnace. _Huh… why didn't I notice that before?_

Axel went and washed his hands on a sink and wiped them on a towel. He took a long breath then spoke. "So uh… what would you like?" he looked at me and I forgot I had words.

"huh?"

He chuckled. _oh god … what I would give to keep hearing that._ "I proposed to make snacks for you guys right?" he smiled then took off his apron and hung it on the wall. "So what would you like?" He put both his hands on his hips, gaining confidence. I smiled.

"what do you have?"

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

**Author's note: **So this is my very first fanfiction… uhh… Chap 1 up! And.. ummm… heck I don't even know what to write in an Author's note T.T I'm still working on Chapter 2 so if you guys like the story please review :) Critics are welcome since I have no idea what I'm doing anymore… .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I started visiting the little toy shop every day since then. Talking with Axel is very enjoyable and watching him make clocks and windup toys is very intriguing. Sometimes I help him out, handing him tools, making him snacks, managing customers. He even taught me how to make a windup mouse one time. That was the best day of my life, fingers touching and arms sometimes lightly rubbing against each other as he showed me how to put the mechanics together. We even smeared oil at each other's faces as a joke. He wiped my face after that.

We laugh at each other, talked. His smiling eyes would always look at me, listening to me wholeheartedly, like I was so precious. I began to notice more of him as he noticed more of me. How I see him always scratching the back of his head when I compliment him, how he began skipping on the hot sauce on my sandwich, how he raise one mock eyebrow when I tease him but see a little tug of a smirk after, fidgeting when I get too close to him, how I catch him glancing at me, taking a moment to smile while I make something for him to eat and how his eyes always soften with a tinge of loneliness as he waves goodbye when I need to go home. I couldn't get enough of him. A month passed by and by the time I knew it… _I was falling in love_. I felt terrified yet so happy at the same time.

After school, I always end up accompanying Kairi and Xion back to their place. During those times, I realized Axel was a little protective with his sisters. Kairi told me that one time, a creepy looking customer entered the shop and started hitting on her, Axel literally kicked his ass out of the shop and threatened him with a hacksaw. I couldn't stop laughing at that.

"Haha! She told you that?" Axel was seated on his stool, screwing the last bolts and nuts to a toy car before covering it. It was beginning to get dark out so I flicked the light on.

"Yeah! And I tell ya, I would've loved to see that" I scooted closer to him in my seat, getting ready to hand him tools. "Pfft… he was a bastard. If he ever showed his face here again, I was gonna hit him with a mallet. Screwdriver please" I chuckled, handing him the tool "But have you_ ever_ approved of any guys for them? I mean they _are_ sixteen and all…" he paused and looked up, thinking… "naaah…" then started tinkering with the car again.

I laughed and he smiled. "Well… there was _one_ guy that Xion liked that I thought was okay…"

That surprised me a little and I scooted closer for better hearing, I smirked when he started to fidget again. "Who? Who is it? Is he someone I know?" he leaned back a bit then mimicking my smirk, looking straight at me, locking our eyes. I shivered. _Hope he didn't notice that._

"He's currently on a date with your brother, I think?"

My jaw dropped.

"RIKU!?" he laughed and ruffled my hair, enjoying the expression on my face. In normal circumstances, I would've blushed like a girl but the news shocked me into a gaping fish "how-wha-whe-…Xion… liked Riku?"

"Mmm..yeah… when Xion told me, I couldn't really disapprove. Riku's a really good guy." he shrugged, getting back to the toy. "Hand me that nipper, please"

I handed him the nipper. "But isn't he…."

"Gay?" he finished my sentence looking back up at me, a smirk widening but not letting go of the toy. This time I fidgeted "well yeah.. he's dating my brother so…" _oh man… I sure hope Riku's not… _

Axel chuckled and started getting up, walking over to a drawer and opening it "Well technically Riku's bi. Don't know if my sisters ever told you that though." _Oh yeah… how could I forget that. _"But don't worry" he started rummaging for something and my eyes were glued to his form. "Riku and Xion never really got together. Xion made him realize for himself that he was batting _way more _for the other team for them to even work something out." He pulled out something like a long necklace then closed the drawer then turned around. "So she proposed to stay friends… but during that time Riku admitted that he actually liked Xion even just for a little bit at that time and for that, they deemed him bi, even though they think he's pure gay."

He put the necklace down on the table and started cleaning up. Noticing that, I stood up and put the tools back in their places, thinking about what I just heard. _Wow… soo Riku and Xion huh… but… that… wait a sec _

"Uh.. wait! So that doesn't count!" I turned back at Axel pointing an accusatory finger at him and he looked up at me, wide eyed from his bent position, throwing the extra trash in the waste bin. "Wha? What doesn't count?"

"The guys you approve of…" he scratched his temple confused. "You never really approved of any _real_ guys that hit on your sisters, did you." that was a statement.

"Ah.. hehe. So I never did" I gave him a jokingly half hearted glare at that and in retaliation, he stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed. We finished cleaning up and I grabbed my backpack, putting it on. I already did my homework here. I do that often now. Axel escorted me out of the shop, like he always does. This is always the worst time of the day for me. Leaving.

When we got outside, I started to turn, ready to wave and say bye, my heart sinking with every passing moment of this but then I felt him grab my wrist and pulled me towards him a little. My heart pounded. He turned my hand gently around, facing up and placed the necklace he pulled out earlier on the palm of my hand and let go. It was a key…

"what's this?" I stared at it… the key was attached to a long silver chain. It was small… smaller than an ordinary key and the teeth didn't seem to be made for opening doors. It had a few scratches on it, the color fading a little, like it's been as old as…

"No way… this is…"..._for the music box..._

Axel smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… took me a long time to find it… sorry…"

I held the necklace to my chest and smiled the warmest, brightest, fucking biggest smile I ever made and looked up at him.

"Thanks…"

What I didn't expect after that was a warm set of lips on my cheek.

Time stopped for a moment...The world spinning...

Axel… _Axel… oh I Lo-_

He backed off.

Nervously smiling…

"Well.. uh good night. Be careful on your way home ok?" He was taking steps back. Leaving… _Wha?... no Wait! How could you just-_

"bye.." and he was gone … inside the little shop…

On my way home, I cursed at damn, fucking, cockblocking doors.

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

**A/N: **so yeah... Chap 2 yehey! XD I hope this goes well and I hope you guys liked this new chappie. I will wait for 3 more ... or four... reviews before I upload the next chap :) Thanks for reading guys! critics are welcome because keyblades are awesome :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So where have you been disappearing to lately Rox honey?" Mom asked across from me on the dining room table.

I almost choked on the chicken wing I was still chewing.

"uh what?" I looked at her incredulously, trying to seem like I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Oh don't give me that dear." Mom waved her hand, still holding a fork, "Sora tells me you've been helping out in a toy shop." She looked at me straight in the eye. "We haven't been here for more than a month and already, your brother and sister are telling me you're more than floating over cloud 9." Mom smiled that knowing smile that I didn't mind when being directed at Sora but embarrassed the hell out of me when _I'm_ the target. "Sooo…" _oh here it comes_ … "who's the lucky guy?" My fork and spoon clattered.

"_Mom…!_" I could tell by Sora's smirk that I was blushing. I glared at him for a moment then went back to my mother. "It's no big deal. I'm just hanging out with a… uh… with a friend… yeah and uhm... well… I do kinda like him bu-"

Sora snorted. "More like falling flat on your face in love with him…" I glared at him again, although I knew it wasn't working. Not with the massive shade of red I knew I was sporting.

Namine giggled. "C'mon Rox, when are you hooking up? It's been a month already. With you, I was almost sure you'll get it up in no time flat. Is Axel giving you a hard time?"

"Oh! So his name's Axel?"

"ugh.. _Mom!"_

"What? I just want to know how my baby's love life is doing" Sora and Namine laughed like there was no tomorrow. _I wish they'd choke on their own spit…_

I sighed, frustrated. I almost head desked myself but I didn't want chicken and gravy on my face. Namine was right… Axel's as innocent as a baby rabbit. He's not only giving me a hard time but he's been the centre of every sexually frustrated dream I had. Blame it on raging hormones but I don't care. _He's giving me no chance to advance. He's setting me in his own pace!_

"So why haven't you hooked up yet, sweety?" _that, I want to know too._

"Seriously Mom, I don't know" I was pulling at a lock of my hair with my left hand. "it's like he's taking this at a snail's pace. Forget baby steps"

Mom looked at me and smiled softly, seeming to understand.

"oh sweety. Maybe he's just not sure yet. Or maybe he still wants to know more about you. Did you talk to him?"

I grumbled, flushed. And that gave mom the answer she needed. "You need to have that talk with him sometime, honey."

"He already kissed me in the cheek…" I mumbled a little more but out of hearing so nobody heard.

"You should invite him over for dinner"

All of us looked at Dad. He stopped picking at his chicken then looked at me. "I know your impatient, son. So meeting this friend of yours and having him over might give you two a little push"

Here? Axel? Dinner?… I was gaping… but thinking about dad's suggestion… that might not be a bad idea. Sora invites Riku for dinner more than once already… so … _yeah maybe this could help._

"Oh Honey! That's a wonderful idea!" Mom exclaimed and kissed dad on the cheek. "Yes! Invite him over. This Sunday. And his sisters too! Oh they're so adorable. Xion especially! She's like a mini me!"

And mom blabbered on about Axel's sisters. Namine invited them over once and mom couldn't stop squeeling at that. She made them sleep over one day and bonded with them or whatever girls do. But that wasn't what I had in mind now… I… was gonna invite Axel over for dinner… Axel… here… with my family. Eating dinner.

I didn't want to finish my chicken anymore. Too many butterflies…

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

That night, I grabbed the music box Axel gave me. I kept it in a thin wooden box I bought especially for it and hid it at the back of my closet. Sora was already asleep and I knew nothing could wake him up now once his in his –as Namine and I call it- "comatose state." He could sleep through a torpedo alarm. And that's one of the many things like tonight, its useful for. I've never shown anyone my music box. It's not that I want to keep it a secret or anything but… this music box is so special to me… precious… I'm not ready to show anyone my very first connection with Axel yet. Right now, I want to keep it to myself.

I took the key hanging from my neck and placed it in the key hole… and started to wind it.

I sighed in bliss. The music echoed through the night like a soothing lullaby. I couldn't describe the feeling except it was… beautiful, breath-taking… I wanted to fall asleep listening to this melody… and thinking of Axel. His smile, his laugh, his touch… _Him_. I wanted him. And I felt determination spike. I'm gonna make him want me too. I know… I know for certain that he likes me as more than a friend already. I can see it through his eyes. Those incredible green eyes. Always watching me, always looking out for me, smiling at me. Axel…

_I'm gonna make a move … you better get ready._

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

"Dinner? At your place?" Axel stopped what he was doing, looking up from a toy doll he was sewing. _Shucks… he's ready to become a wife!... well, MY wife._

"Yeah… Mom asked me where I've been disappearing too lately and said she wanted to meet the big brother ofNami's long lost sisters… "

Axel snorted "Yeah…" then he looked down, suddenly averting his gaze. he was smiling… but it was tense. _Huh …?_ "Dinner huh…" he looked contemplative, like was hard to choose. He faltered. "I don't think… maybe… I'll think about it… I'm sorry, Rox…"

THAT… I wasn't expecting an answer like that. My heart sank. I thought he was definitely going to say yes. _Maybe?_

"Oh… well… are you too busy with something? You close at 7, so I thought… well … you know… inviting you wouldn't be a hassle… and all…"

"N-no… it's fine… you can take Kairi and Xion."

And now my heart hit rock bottom. _He's not coming? He doesn't want to... why?..._

"Oh.. alright… I-"

"OW!"

"What?!"

"tsk … cut my finger with a scissor…" he lifted his finger examining it. I stopped what I was about to say and got up from my seat. "Here, let me see." I took his hand and inspected the cut. It wasn't that deep but it was ready to drop blood on the floor and I quickly wiped it off with a nearby clean face towel. After that, I turned and started walking towards a cabinet and rummaged through a drawer finding the Hydrogen peroxide and the box of band aids and took one, then I went back to him, cleaning his cut.

I could feel Axel's eyes on me. Watching. Trying to smile. Sometimes it makes me a little nervous. Not that I'm complaining though, I like taking care of him like this. Even for a little bit. He once burned his fingers -forgetting to use the pot holder again- and I took care of it by rubbing some burn ointment on it.

I gently placed the band aid on his finger. After that, I didn't let go of his hand, holding his in both mine and, without really thinking about it, placed a soft kiss on his finger.

I felt the blood rush to my face but at the same time looked up to see his expression… And what I saw there was heart melting. Longing, pure longing want and… doubt?

Wh..why does he look like that?

I looked down trying to compose myself. Talk. That was what I was going to do today. There's no way I'm backing out now… I… I _know_ he likes me back. _So…_

"I… really wanted you to come… and have dinner with my family…" _now or never._

I held his hand tighter but not too tight to hurt him. My heart was beating so fast, I thought I might faint. "I…" _c'mon…_

"I… like you a lot Axel… I really… _really_ like you a lot…" I gulped, trying to swallow what suddenly lodged in my throat. "You're really nice and… I… I really hope that you feel … the same…" I wanted to look up and see his expression but something like gravity was preventing me to see his face. I was washed with a gush of nervousness and… fear. Axel wasn't responding. A moment flew by but it felt like an eternity. Then suddenly… he took his hand away…

"…I'm sorry, Roxas"

_What?..._

"I'm really… sorry"

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

**A/N: **haaaakkk…. I FAIL! So… Chap 3 up. Hope You guys like it :D I'm having a good time typing this cause the reviews I get from you guys gives me a surge of power. Yay! XD Juggling between college and this is kinda hard so I think I'm gonna be late with putting up Chap 4. It's still not done yet. But for you guys, I'll do my best! :D Thank you for reading! Critics are welcome because Totoro is my neighbour… -well technically, he's everybody's neighbour so… yeah- XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week…a week of misery… pain… so much pain.

I looked out the window. The sky was too bright. The breeze felt too good. It was such a lovely day… All contradictory to the feelings I've been harbouring for a week. I never thought falling in love could hurt this much… could break a heart into millions of pieces. Feeling this… I thought my chest was literally ripped off. Now, I couldn't blame the people I see in corny soap operas when they break down and cry their eyes out. I wouldn't even blame them even for thinking about suicide. Because this… this was just exactly like that. I was stupid. So _stupid_ to even think I had a chance but who could the fuck blame _me_. I mean _he_ was sending blurred messages. He wanted me… but he didn't? Why? What the fuck was I missing then? _What?..._ I haven't gone by the shop in a week… I was afraid to see him… afraid that maybe if we see each other. I'd break down. I didn't' want that. I already looked like a zombie as I've been told by my siblings. Worst of all… Mom and Dad were worried.

Fuck you Axel… Fuck… Why…_why did you do that?... what's your reason?... what…. I hate this… I…_

"Roxas?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around… _Oh yeah I'm at school_

"Roxas.. hey bro"

Sora… he was standing in front of my desk. I didn't notice him. He took something out of his pocket -a handkerchief- and started wiping my face. Huh?

"You were crying again … good thing the teacher's absent" _oh…_

He sat on the desk beside me. The Erhen twins were absent. Good. I didn't want them to see me crying over their brother. Most of the classroom was empty, probably out eating, another good thing.

"You know… if you think Axel didn't… feel the same way… he wouldn't have kept you beside him all those times"

A point… but still…

"Then why is he doing this?... I… we were fucking transparent!" I shouted in a whispered voice, frustrated. I slumped on my desk table getting ready to pull my hair off. Why?... _Why?_

Sora patted my head soothingly. "Did you talk to kairi and Xion?"

I only shook my head. "C'mon Rox. Why don't you go back? There has to be a reason…" I didn't hear Sora still talking after that. I was practically a lump of misery. _Whatever, I'm going home._ I didn't feel like finishing school today anyway.

I grabbed my things and stuffed them in my backpack.

"Ah hey! where are you going?"

"home… don't feel like taking lessons"

"oh… ok… be careful going home ok?"

I nodded and I was out the door.

The walk home was fairly short, I noticed. I was dazed, I wasn't thinking anymore. Just letting my legs drag me to where ever. Maybe this is what Sora implied when he said be careful. All I thought about was Axel now, questions swimming in my head without the answers. Did he reject me because I wasn't what he was looking for? Like some cliché moment in your life that destiny would be the one to choose _for _you. Was he just playing me? Pretending to like me back when really… he didn't? No… that couldn't be… Someone with eyes that sincere couldn't… but maybe…

I snapped out of my stupor when I looked up and was horrified to see that my legs automatically brought me to the little shop. I was devastated. The breeze that blew past me was like air from the freezer. Cold. One month of always coming here after class…

I felt sick… because I felt like crying again. Axel… was so far away…

I was ready to turn and walk back home when the door opened…

I felt panicked at first but then, like a wave, relief washed over me. It was Kairi.

"Roxas! You're here!…" She leaped and gave me a quick hug. "We missed you! You haven't been over for the past few days! What is up with you? Oh… and Axel's not here, he-"

"It's okay… I wasn't really going in… I was… going home"

Kairi's brows went up in surprise then frowned. "Going home? But… aren't you coming in? Axel just went out to buy some spare parts… He'll be back in a bit."

I shook my head and looked down, smiling bitterly. "No.. I better stay out of his way for today.. Seems like that's the best thing to do right now…"

Kairi's eyes widened a bit more. "Wha?... Roxas what happened? You and Axe have been acting weird lately…"

_So he didn't tell them._ Figures he would do that. "It's nothing Kai. Look… I'm going home. See you at school."

When I turned to the road, the sight before me felt like a punch in the gut. Axel was on the other side, waiting for the stop sign to go red and looking at his watch… he didn't notice me yet. When he looked up, however, the first thing he saw was me. For a flicker of a second the whole world turned black and white and time suddenly slowed down. I panicked… I didn't know why. I just did. I was scared. My hands shook and they felt as cold as ice. I was gripping my backpack like a lifeline, unable to look away. Then the cars stopped moving, red light on. He was crossing. Close… getting closer… _I can't … I need to… Move._

I ran…

I heard Kairi yelling after me, telling me to wait.

I couldn't look back… If I did… I…

I didn't want to see the face that I love so much that saw me as a mistake. So I ran…

I didn't see those beautiful green eyes watching me run away fill with so much hurt.

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

When I got home, I was alone. Mom and Dad were still at work. I trudged up to my room like a drunk on high, threw my bag sloppily to the side and slumped on my bed, face down. I cried. For a few moments, I drenched myself in my own sorrow, the ticking of the wall clock loud and unrestrained in the silence of the room. It went on like that to what felt like forever.

Finally, slowly, I moved. I peeked sideways, trying to focus my eyes from the blur of my tears, trying to see through them. I saw the music box on my night stand, safely laid and untouched ever since. Like a puppet, I slowly sat up and took my necklace and started to wind it… and like the first time it played, the sound produced was like heaven. I smiled bitterly… This sound made me remember him when right now, I was supposed to forget. Forget about… …

I cried bitterly now, sobbing, my heart hurting a thousand fold. _He hates me… he … doesn't want me, not anymore… how could he… I just thought he would…_

The doorbell rang. A knock on the door… Ugh… I didn't need this. I looked at the clock. 12:24 pm. Namine still has class. Sora won't be back till 5. He still has a meet up with Riku. Lucky bastard…

I buried my face in my pillow as another ring and a firmer knock came. For a few minutes, I tried to ignore it but it kept on knocking and ringing. I was getting annoyed. I grit my teeth in frustration and got up. I hurried down the staircase not caring what I looked like –I was probably sporting the most pathetic, angry, tear stained face- and yanked the door open. I was about to yell when I stopped. A sight I didn't expect.

Axel, in his street clothes, sweating, breathing a little heavily... like he ran a marathon or something. _Shit_

I felt another surge of panic strike. What… what was I going to do? Wha- what is he _doing _here?

But then, confusion struck me. Something unrelated to my panic and shouldn't be thinking about right now, considering the situation. How did he...?

"How did you know where I live?"

He panted then shifted then tried to even his breathing. "Kairi gave me your address…"

By now I noticed the piece of paper he was holding in his right hand. Kairi must have written it down and then… he ran here? Wh..

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wincing a bit at my own voice. It was cracked. Oh yeah, I was… Realization hit me like a baseball bat and I hurriedly tried to rub the tear stains on my face away when a large, warm hand cupped my cheek and a thumb was tracing the tears away. I looked up at green…

Green eyes looked hurt… concerned. A mix of emotions spinning in them that I couldn't comprehend but out of all of them, the one I saw was guilt… _why?... Why? Don't look at me like that… It's all your fault… If you didn't want me… If you… It's all _your_ fault. You don't…_

A new wave of tears came through me and I sobbed. I closed my eyes. I couldn't move. I just cried. I didn't want to see that face. I'm not a mistake. _I'm not._

"I'm sorry…" his voice…. Two hands cupped my face now and wiping away my tears. I still couldn't open my eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" The same words… but a little different, a mixture of longing and regret.

Then he hugged me. Tight. At that, my eyes popped open. Arms wrapped around me firmly, warm... so warm and for the moment I relaxed a bit but I still couldn't stop the tears. I wanted to push him away but at the same time I longed for this so my arms just dangled limply to my sides.

A warm hand rubbed my back, gently coaxing me to relax a little more, to stop crying. For a few moments to what felt like a decade, I finally stopped hiccupping. Finally, my limp arms raised and I held him tight, clutched the fabric of his shirt. I buried my face in his shoulder, inhaling his scent. I couldn't look up, afraid of seeing his face.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but Axel didn't let me go. He held me tight and I relished every moment of it. Then he began to talk, low and whispering in my ear. I shivered.

"I'm sorry… I…I didn't mean to hurt you like this… I never…" he gulped. "I… I didn't think I was right for you…"

_What?..._

Even though the gears in my head probably weren't properly connected right now,_ that_ didn't sound right. I pulled away slightly just to see his face, his eyes. The guilt was still there… but…

"I never intended to make you cry like this… t-to hurt you like this. I knew… I was perfectly aware of… how you felt … but I wasn't sure… I…"

He swallowed again and took a deep breath. His voice was starting to crack but his eyes never left mine.

"…I'm … I'm not really… I was just afraid that you would…" he trailed off. There was so much emotion in his voice. I could see that it was getting harder for him to pick out his words. He was literally blabbering. I couldn't really understand what he was trying to say but the look in his eyes were so scared, troubled… anxious. I felt a little protective with that. Despite my own hurt, I didn't want seeing Axel's. I spoke his name in a soft voice…

"Axel…?"

He closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, thinking, maybe trying to put bits and pieces together in his mind. When he opened them again there was suppressed desperation in green eyes and the words spoken next in his cracked, throaty voice made my heart leap into the skies.

"Roxas… I… I love you… I _really_ love you and I… I'm sorry that I…I-"

I kissed him.

It wasn't a shut up kiss. It just didn't matter anymore. What he said… because of that I needed this. The delightful feel of his lips on mine was warm and wonderful… perfect… and I closed my eyes, drifting. So there _was_ a reason... He was afraid? Of what exactly?... what's he afraid of me doing? And not right... _for me?_ But… oh forget that… Axel… Axel! His lips finally moved against mine, slow and gentle, and hesitant. His right arm was trying to hold me closer as his left hand found its way to my right and weaving our fingers together in a gentle and lose touch. My right hand snaked its way to his hair, clutching and pulling him closer, trying to deepen the kiss.

He moved against me. My mouth opened as he slowly slid his tongue between my lips asking for permission and I moaned. We tasted each other. His tongue sliding under the roof of my mouth, exploring. I shivered and gripped him harder. The kiss was getting faster, more passionate, more desperate. I knew I wasn't doing a very good job since this was my first kiss and I haven't got any experience but skills be damned. I was drowning in euphoria. I slid my hands behind him, up then down, sliding them up under his shirt and feeling the warm smooth skin on his back in a sensual touch. The sweat there from his run just heightened the feeling, my hands slipping and the temperature was going up. His hands suddenly travelled, mimicking mine and I arched, moaning louder when I felt them rub my chest, back, stomach, sides. The kiss was getting faster and faster and my knees were buckling. I considered taking this to my bedroom when suddenly there was a wolf whistle behind us out on the front lawn. We jumped at the sound, reluctantly separating and turned our heads.

"You young whippersnappers should close the door when you go kiss kiss like that!"

Old man Rogers, our neighbour, was taking a stroll, holding his cane in his trembling hands. His wrinkled form was bent from old age and he was smiling amusingly at us, standing on the side walk. He clicked his tongue thrice, no teeth left and spoke in his ancient old voice.

"Roxas my boy!" he laughed his Old man laugh and slapped his knee "Congratulatons!"

My face turned as red as a beet. Oh god… why did we forget to close the fucking _front door_!

I laughed nervously, scratching my head. "uh… hehe. Th-thanks Mr. Rogers!"

He nodded, smiling and resumed with his stroll, chuckling and murmuring to himself about 'being young and in love again.'

After that awkward moment, I nervously looked up at Axel's face. His face was as red as his hair and his eyes were glued to the carpeting. When he took a glance at me, our eyes met and in that fleeting moment, I felt a smile creep up to my face for the first time in weeks... I was happy.

Axel grinned then suddenly we erupted in laughter, clutching our stomachs and there were tears in our eyes, the hilarity of the situation consuming us. I couldn't believe this was happening. When the laughter stopped, we sighed in content. Axel spoke first, panting and still smiling.

"Wh-who was that?"

I was still chuckling. "Heh… our neighbour. Don't' worry. He's crazy but you'll learn to love him"

He laughed again. "He takes strolls at this hour? He'll burn his skin off"

I waved my hand in dismissal, amused "Nah. He's always got sunscreen on. I told you. He's crazy" He laughed again at that. I beamed at him. Finally… we're together again.

When he sobered up, green eyes landing on blue adoringly. We just stared at each other, grinning and happy.

"So…" I started "do I... get an explanation?"

His eyes softened and he nodded. I led him to the living room and urged him to sit down on the couch. I had a funny feeling this was gonna be long.

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

**A/N:** AAgghhh! Rush! but so worth it. I passed every subject in my class! YAY! No takey my Laptop! MINE! So… First time EVER writing a kissing scene. I hope it was okay and Mr. Rogers was like… just a sudden idea just to break Roxas and Axel's heat of the moment but I adored the Old man already. XD Tell me what you think guys :D Critics are welcome because Roxas and Axel made up and kissed! *waves pompoms*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Do I really have to do this now?"

"You don't have to be so nervous Axel. Just think of it as a… friendly evening dinner with um… your boyfriend's parents" Roxas smiled brightly at Axel as they walked down the sidewalk, heading for the general direction of the blonde's house.

"Well gee, thanks a lot. You're gonna make me sweat like a pig in front of the two people I really don't want to look like an idiot to… It won't be my fault if they disapprove…"

"tsk… I already told you, they won't bite, especially if they already like you. C'mon Axel, I didn't think you were _this_ insecure"

"FYI, Rox, I already told you why I'm like this, right?"

"…oh yeah.. but still, if you're gonna be this scared, at least try to keep your food down. You've been barfing up the sandwich I made you earlier and I'm pretty sure mom wouldn't want all her hard work go down the drain"

Axel laughed. "I'll try my best, my sweet"

Roxas blushed and made a half-hearted effort to pout but still couldn't hold the tingling sensation that that pet name made him feel. Axel laughed harder. When he finally sobered, his features changed, he looked distant, the look in his face softening.

"God… I can't believe this…" Roxas looked up.

"Can't believe what?"

"That… I'm actually doing this…"

"By _this_, you mean…?"

Axel sighed and looked to the blond, locking eyes with blue for a moment. "I told you a lot right? Are you sure about this? You're not even a bit doubtful that this… we… will actually work? Or… last long?"

Roxas stopped walking and contemplated for a moment. He perfectly knew why Axel was like this. Of course they'd talk. Of course he's been thinking about this and he was damn well sure that this didn't go without any consequences. He was sixteen, what did _he_ know? He had to admit, he was little doubtful at first after hearing Axel's explanation but he vowed… he wouldn't _ever_ let something like _that_ happen to Axel again as long as he lived.

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

_Four days ago…_

"Remember last time when you asked me why I didn't go to college or stuff like that?"

I nodded "Yeah… I remember you saying it's because you didn't want to… and that… you're already happy doing work at the shop"

Axel fidgeted in his seat, biting his lip and eyes staying firmly down on the carpeted floor. And then a question I didn't expect came out of those lips.

"Roxas… what's my age…?"

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side, puzzled. "Come again?"

"I'm asking you what you think my age is…"

"You're um…" I looked at him from head to toe. _Hot. Ugh! Seriously? Don't get distracted!_ I didn't know what he was on about but since he was already trying to explain something, I thought I should just go with it and answer him. "You're nineteen, right? at least I think you are. Xion told me you were and… at least that's what you look like... Why are you asking me this?"

Axel looked at the fire place, suddenly wearing a bitter smile, the smile he gave me when I asked him when his birthday was a few weeks ago.

"I uh… … Rox… that isn't my real age…" I was surprised a little by that. Not his real age? Why would Xion-

"Roxas" Axel looked at me from one side of the sofa he was sitting on. His eyes told me he was determined to get something through.

"I'm twenty eight years old Roxas… not nineteen"

If I was drinking tea right now, I would have spurted it out. What the heck? Was he joking with me? He looks _nothing_ like my Aunt Tilda and _she's twenty seven!_

"Are you kidding me…? You? Twenty eight? With looks like that?" Axel blushed and I slapped my hand to my mouth. _Dang it! It's not the time for that!_ After a few moments, Axel shook his head, trying to compose himself. He looked at me seriously and continued.

"I'm not kidding Rox, I really am that old" Too lessen the tension a bit; he smiled albeit a little weak.

I spluttered. No way. He wasn't kidding. "B-but… you… why would Xion lie to me about your age? And… heck you don't even look close to twenty eight. I'm guessing twenty one or twenty two but that's as far as I'll go" Axel made a face that was a cross between amused and bemused. "Alright, soooo… that's your reaction?"

I raised an eyebrow, confused at his expression. Reaction? "Well uh… yeah… I mean just… Wow… You're pretty old… but you look so young I mean… I could easily mistake you for a college student… I'm… ugh... are we even legal? I…I'm sixteen and… and… wait… does that make you a paedophile? Oh God… Wait! That didn't come out right!" _Oh shit_ I was blabbering.

Axel laughed out loud – complete with tears in his eyes. And he wasn't stopping yet. I blushed and grumbled but then I realized when I looked at his eyes…. they were full of relief. When he finally stopped – _finally_ – his smile was bright and full of hope. I couldn't believe I didn't try and kiss him right then and there.

"haah… I'm sorry… I just… I always pictured the worst case scenario so you have no idea how… relived I am right now"

I tipped my head to the side again "Worst case scenario? Like what?" Axel leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and wove his hands together, looking down on the ground again. "You know… like suddenly getting angry or you, walking out on me or… leaving and… never coming back" I took offense at the last one… I didn't think Axel thought like this. Pessimism wasn't my thing but hey… I've been with the guy for only a month and a few days… I can't know _everything _about him… even though I wanted to.

"How could you think that? Axel, I would never do that" I lay a hand on his.

Axel looked up and smiled. "Yeah… guess I didn't listen to my optimistic side very well…"

I looked concerned for a moment after Axel stopped talking, just looking at the wall behind me and then to the window then back at me. The look in his green green eyes were telling me to listen now.

"Look… nine years ago, our whole family lived in Priceburg… I think you already know that, right?" I nodded and he continued. "I was… I wasn't always like this you see. I was a little more rebellious and… um free spirited. Mom and Dad didn't mind as long as I still had my morals and set a good example for my sisters… I was sixteen… they were three." I unintentionally squeezed his hand at that. "We weren't rich but we had what we needed. Although living in Priceburg… you tend to need a little more. So I worked at a pier, lifting cargo and that's… where I met my first boyfriend, Isa" Axel looked at me softly and this time, it was his turn to squeeze my hand. I wasn't up to hearing about his former ex but I wanted to know what his explanation was… _badly_.

Axel continued. "So we've been on for three years until I turned nineteen and my sisters turned seven… Dad was okay with it… Mom… not so much." Axel looked away and I bit my lip. "For three years she gradually started to avoid me. When I would start to play with my sisters or give them some sort of attention, she would get mad at me and tell me off. Something like I don't give enough attention to my school work or why am I playing with them when I should be working outside or some shit like that… Dad had enough and eventually they would start to fight every night… The only person I could talk about it was Isa… he was the only one I had in that stupid place to listen to me whine and bitch and he comforted me all the time and… I… I really did fall in love with him." He squeezed my hand a little more and started to rub his thumb through my knuckles. He was smiling so ruefully it hurt. "One night… Mom and Dad were having a huge fight and I couldn't get out of my room 'cause they would see me. So I snuck out the window and met up with Isa… When I got to our usual place… we didn't expect a gang war being held, so accidentally… we got in between."

I squeezed my eyes shut, imagining what the next thing could've happened. I shuddered, goosebumps running all over the place on my body. "Then… what happened?"

Axel smiled easing some of the tension out of my nerves. "Well.. it was raining rocks and glass bottles, tin cans and um… I think I saw pink boxers in there too… and a stuffed moogle" Surprisingly, I burst out chuckling at that. Despite the situation, Axel still had that lovable humour in him. I looked at him lovingly and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Forget twenty eight dang it. This is mine.

Axel gave a little chuckle. "So apparently, one couldn't get out of there unharmed… A bottle was thrown and smashed onto a speeding car's wind shield. It swerved in our direction, so without really thinking about it, I pushed Isa out of the way and got hit myself." I winced at that. "I… got knocked out right after that… I didn't even feel hitting the ground…when I came to… I was here… in Sundry…in the cleanest hospital bed I've ever seen."

I tensed. What the…?

"When the doctor came in and gave me a check-up, I saw my arms, my legs… my whole body. I was a talking twig." He paused and I was afraid of the next thing he was going to say. "He said I was in coma for 8 years… and what was weird was that … although I've gone skinny, my body didn't age much. That car crash hit something in my head and shut something down in my brain. I couldn't' really understand what he was saying. I wasn't really the sharpest knife in the kitchen when it came to medical shit like that. But then I found out that we moved. My sisters were 15. Dad went abroad… and mom died. I never knew how…" I felt hurt… Axel didn't get to see his sisters grow up… and his mom… there was a huge pang in my chest.

"I never got to say goodbye to Isa… and … that hurt really bad cause he was the only one that I ever got to talk to and I still… lo-…had feelings for him. I didn't know who my sisters were anymore. It's like they were a whole different person. But when they heard from the hospital that I woke up… they came rushing in and cried and hugged me and thanked God I finally woke up..." Axel sported a small smile, thinking about that sweet memory. "I love my sisters. And I'd do anything to protect them… They told me everything that happened… even about Isa… I found out that he visited me in the hospital every once in a while back at Priceburg. But eventually the visits stopped all together and he got a new boyfriend and left me… without anything." … I kept listening … all the while realizing that only a year have passed since Axel woke up and his mental, physical and emotional recovery was still going fresh. I suddenly had the undying urge to hug him, wrap him tightly in my arms… so I did. I hugged him… I wanted to show him that his sisters aren't the only ones that deem him as a very important person in their lives. Axel hugged me back and buried his head in my shoulder.

"I spent rehab for 6 months… the doctor said despite the years that passed, I was healthy and my body was strong so rehab was a piece of cake. I got my strength back and resorted to continuing what my dad left here before he went abroad." I smiled softly.

"So that music box… when did you make it?"

"When I was eighteen… Dad taught me the basics before everything came down and my life got semi fucked up"

He pulled away and looked at me fondly… I didn't know If I should smile or look sympathetic or what… so I just kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck. "Really… I had no idea why you thought I was gonna go and leave you all alone after hearing this… when I think it's practically doing the opposite"

Axel chuckled and rubbed my back. "Sorry… first traumatic love life left a really bad impression" I sighed and looked up at him. I stared at him, eyes full of determination and conviction.

"I'm gonna stay with you and you're gonna like it ok? No more thinking about shit like that. And… You are going to have dinner with my family this Sunday whether I drag you all the way here or not."

Axel's eyes shined happily and the grin he plastered on his face almost made me melt. He gently bumped his forehead to mine.

"Yes sir"

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

"-igs and fly to the south to make cranberry juice"

"Huh? What?" I whipped my head up. I got lost in thought.

"You were spacing out there Rox. You suddenly stopped walking. I told you space cadets dance in my underwear while feeding pigs and fly to the south to make cranberry juice and you didn't even budge."

_Oh._ I chuckled then grinned and grabbed Axel's wrist and started speed walking to my house. Axel let me lead him with a similar grin on his face. "What were you thinking 'bout Rox? Thinking 'bout me I hope" Axel teased and I giggled – a manly one.

"Mmm… mostly. I was thinking about why space cadets got to your under wear before me"

Axel laughed at that but when the site of my house got into view… he visibly paled.

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

**A/N: **ugh… sorry for the really _really_ late update guys… I had a flaw in my grades… don't worry I passed them all but one got me very… _very_ disappointed… so I resorted to "sulk buying" and went to this 2-day Culture fest and I bought a Naruto Shippuden Movie 5 DVD. I admit, It was pretty good. I'm not a fan of the Naruto series but I knew the basics. Ninjas and jutsus and Narutos… lots and lots of Narutos… I couldn't believe how much he uses that kagebunshin technique of his. I only watched till season 1 of the series so when I watched this movie, I was like "WTF? Sage mode? When the heck did he learn _that_?" and "Who the hell is this Octopus guy?... and why the fuck is he rapping? And what's up with the _background music?_" By then I got too curious and watched the _whole_ shippuden series. So yeah… I was stressed and It's enrolment week and one of my grades are down and BAH! I have no excuse… I hope you guys liked this though… Critics are not welcome this time cause I'm still sulking about my grade… _my grade… T.T_ (oh and I actually posted another story "train ride to your heart". Feel free to read it and tell me if some of you guys want me to continue on it :D )


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"oh my! You know how to bake?"

"Uh... yes Ma'am"

"Sew?"

"Yes…"

"Cook?"

"Yes"

"Babysit?"

"Y-yes"

"Clean?

"S-sure, uhm I-"

"Carpentry?"

"Uhm Yes but…"

"Roxy, my little angel, how did you _find _this piece of art!"

I epically face palmed myself. Who knew mom would be _this _thrilled to meet Axel face to face. Sora almost spewed his water out, trying to muffle his laughter. Namine, Xion and Kairi dropped their silverware trying to cover their mouths, stifling huge giggles. Dad wore a small proud smile on his face, but kept quiet, letting mom do all the talking.

Axel's face and neck turned beet red for the 23rd time this night. It was a wonder he could still breathe.

We're having Mom's famous Spaghetti and meatballs tonight with stake and gravy on the side. Kairi and Xion already got here before we did since it took Axel a _very _long time just trying to pick a decent enough shirt to wear. He ended up wearing a ¾ sleeved black button up shirt I found in his dad's room while snooping around the house. He looked good... not that It made my stomach do front flips and back flips when he came out of his room. No way, Nuh-uh. The introduction was a little shaky at first. Trying to introduce a stiff and terrified Axel takes a lot of hard work, mainly because trying to make him talk normally without stuttering made my mom laugh and my dad raise an amused eyebrow. Yup, they liked him alright.

When we got down and sat together on the table, mom served Axel a noticeably larger helping of Spaghetti, commenting on his skinny state. From then on, she started attacking him with questions… my poor Axel. I'm sorry.

In the middle of talking, Axel still took great care of his sisters. He cut Xion's stake for her and gave Kairi a handkerchief to wipe the sauce off the corner of her mouth all the while entertaining mom's questions. It made my insides all warm and fuzzy. It was hard to hide the small smile that wanted to break out.

"I see then… How old are you Axel?"

I stiffened and Axel did as well. I haven't talked to my parents about Axel's dilemma yet. And I'm afraid of what this question might get Axel to say _or my parents_. I looked up from the table where Axel sat across from me. He was wearing a small worried face and carefully looked aside to meet my eyes, not completely looking away from mom. Mom caught on and so did dad when the growing silence stretched on and no answer came from Axel's nervous mouth. The clanking of silverware decreased and almost everybody raised their heads up in attention. Except for two.

"Axel?" When mom was about to say more, Kairi piped in.

"He's 28 Miss Strife" the statement was said very nonchalantly that it might as well been said that the earth was round. Then casually like nothing was particularly out of the ordinary, she took a meatball and shoved it in her mouth.

Mom and Dad utterly looked nothing but stunned. Sora and Namine stopped eating for a while, waiting for our parent's response. I already told them about Axel and just like me, was waiting to gauge out our parent's reaction.

After a long stare at Axel's slightly worried face, dad shrugged a shoulder and resumed eating, seeming to not care about the fact and return to the well-made dinner while mom cleared her throat… and – this surprised me – giggled.

"My goodness… You're 28 years old, Axel?"

In surprise, Axel nodded stiffly, not knowing what to say. Out of the corner of my eye however, I noticed Kairi and Xion become guarded, like whatever may happen to Axel now, concerning about our age gap, they'd be there to back him up. 100%

Although the tension tuned down to somewhat low after mom's initial giggle and dad's not so troubled face, mom noticed the sisters' equal protectiveness of their beloved brother and she smiled softly, understanding. And slowly, gently patted a hand on Axel's hair.

"So you're 28 years old… Axel, honey… I'm amazed. You look nothing like your age. You don't even look close to what my sister looks like right now."

"O-oh?" Axel visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumping slightly from their tense position earlier and to that, Kairi and Xion lowered their guard.

I couldn't help a snort that came out when the mention of Aunt Tilda came up. _Just like the first time Axel told me his age. Poor Aunt Tilda._

Mom chuckled. "Yes. My sister is 27 years old and is already married. But you look no more than a very tall teenager, dear"

Still with her soft smile that I'm pretty sure only mothers know how to make, she looked behind Axel and gave a mischievous wink to his sisters then spoke.

"I would like to talk to the two of you after dinner. Is that ok?" She winked again. Kairi and Xion looked at each other, then like some sort of twin telepathy, understood each other and nodded and grinned up at mom.

Mom smiled and glanced to both me and Axel then clapped and closed her eyes.

"Alright guys, I'll be making ground rules from now on"

I sputtered "G-Ground Rules?!" Mom smiled wickedly. I heard Sora make an audible 'yes!'

"Yes, my sweet little angel, Ground Rules. That means there are do's and don'ts that you _both_ have to obey just like Sora here has with Riku."

"b-but-!"

"What? You didn't think Sora's gonna be the only one inflicted with our parental powers did you, sweety?" Mom smiled innocently… _god dang it_. "Don't think so lightly of me and your father, Roxas. We _can _be strict to" She twirled spaghetti in her fork and continued. "Although my rules ain't half as bad as you dad's are, the number one rule that must be followed is this:"

Mom went serious all of a sudden and pointed all of her attention to Axel. I could tell that nearly took almost half of Axel's will power not to pee on the spot.

"Axel, honey… I know that it's obvious to you now that Cloud and I approve of you and our son's relationship regardless of your age gap but…"

Axel, right there, stiffened, fearing what the next thing would be said, tightening the hold on his fork, turning his knuckles white. _That's gonna leave a bruise… gonna have to hold his hand after this._

"Keep it above the belt till his 18 okay? After that.. both of you are free to do whatever you want with each other. I think you're responsible enough. But still… do it AFTER he turns 18. Am I clear?"

_What?_

"U-uhm.. Y-yes?"

"I didn't hear you Axel. Again."

"Ah Y-yes Ma'am. I promise nothing will happen until he's 18" Realizing what he just said, Axel's neck and face turned extremely red that rivalled even his hair and ducked his head down at embarassment. _Heck even __**I **__can't believe he just promised that… to my __**parents**__!_

"Awweee! Look Cloud he's adorable! Xion, Kairi. Does he always blush like this?"

The twins laughed and Xion piped in. "Only around Roxas Ma'am" then Kairi "But don't worry. Axel's just as manly as he is bashful. Roxas won't have a problem with him when he turns 18"

Axel choked a yelled. "Gack! Kairi!"

"What? You said honesty is a virtue! I'm only trying to be honest."

This time, Axel face palmed and the laughter throughout dinner made me think this couldn't get even better.

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

**A/N: **Yoh! Sooooo Chap 6 is up. Tell me what you guys think! :D Got over that ridiculous grade now. (stupid prof and her stupid ways…_) anyway,s Thanks for reading :D Critics are welcome because I got over it! _G-g-g-got_ _over it!_ XD


End file.
